


Of Spiders and Mikasa

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Series: Levi's Quest for Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff, Levi's potty mouth, M/M, Meeting the Family, trying to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kill it. Kill it now or so help me god, I will never kiss you again.”<br/>Mikasa nods along beside him.<br/>Eren sighs, “You know, when I said you two would bond, I didn’t think it would be over your arachnophobia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiders and Mikasa

Meeting Mikasa for the first time is stressful.

Although – Levi learns _why_ Eren is so adept to conforming to Levi’s weird moodiness when his sort-of-step-sister-in-law (what a _long_ title) steps through the door and demands to know why there is an absence of sewing and knitting supplies in their small apartment. It takes Levi a moment to notice that his neurotic cleaning is the _same thing_ to him as Mikasa’s seemingly endless supply of sewed goods is to her.

The realisation results in nothing; despite their common personalities, Levi and her _do not_ get along.

 _At all_.

It’s not his fault. Really, in spite of what Eren says, Mikasa just can’t appreciate him. She glares at him when he washes Eren’s clothes ( _Filthy clothes_ , mind you), tries to trip him over whilst he’s carrying dinner to the table and when Levi crawls onto Eren’s lap like a cat during the re-runs of _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_ , she has this _murderous_ look in her face that makes Eren shift uncomfortably under him.

She’s only been here a week.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Eren says as he folds a blue T-shirt, “She just has a hard time.... _adjusting_ to new people. Plus, she's only here for another week.”

Levi snorts, pulls the shirt out of Eren’s hands and begins to fold it _properly_ , “You mean she can’t get over the fact that you like my dick more than her?”

“Ew, she’s my sister in everything but biology. She’s just a tad bit protective.”

“A fucking _tad_? More to the point that it’s tearing apart my fucking _life_ ,” He leans over; Eren has a fucking crumb on the side of his face and if that isn’t the most annoying thing _ever_ than Levi doesn’t know what is. He picks it off and throws it in the bin (there’s a bin in every room; just because he cleans, it doesn’t mean he’s not lazy).

“Oh, thanks,” Eren smiles. “You guys will get along sooner or later – you’re too alike to hate each other long.”

Levi hates it when it happens; but on this occasion, Eren turns out to be _right._

It doesn’t happen until a few days later; Eren has gone to get Chinese food and Mikasa and he are on the lounge pointedly ignoring the _hell_ out of each other. Levi’s content – she’s not glaring at him anymore, and is instead focused on the TV screen with wide eyes, whilst Levi has a crossword on his lap, lamp shedding light onto the paper.

They’re like this for a while – until he feels a tug at the hem of his flannelette pyjama top. Mikasa looks scared; he doesn’t understand why until she points to a blob on the TV screen.

He takes a moment to study it, “What the fuck do you – oh. _Oh_.”

Mikasa nods, “Yes. I’m scared of spiders. Please kill it for me.”

Levi’s back tingles in the worst way, “We’re up shits creak without a paddle; I hate the fuckers too. That means well have to – ”

“Wait until Eren gets home,” she finishes.

They stare at each other for a moment, before they move in sync; Mikasa repositions herself right up to his side as he reaches over to grab one of the numerous blankets draped over the back of their lounge. He puts it over them – she has a plate in her hands (left over from Eren’s afternoon snack) and he has a TV remote held like a sword.

“Don’t take your eyes off of it. If it gets out of sight, I’m fucking moving.”

Mikasa grunts in recognition.

Not five minutes later, in which there were numerous updates, such as, ‘It moved _one_ leg left’, were exchanged, Eren walks into their apartment to spy Levi and Mikasa wrapped up in his favourite blanket staring down a spider.

“Kill it. Kill it now or so help me god, I will never kiss you again.”

Mikasa nods along beside him.

Eren sighs, “You know, when I said you two would bond, I didn’t think it would be over your arachnophobia.”

“Shut up and fucking _kill_ it!”

“Okay, okay, geez,” Eren grabs a cup and a piece of paper and Levi stares.

“You’re a dumbfuck if you think a shitty piece of paper will do anything productive.”

“Eren is not the smartest person when it comes to spider disposal. A bug spray or shoe would be more efficient,” Mikasa inputs, as she tucks her face under her red scarf.

“Shut up! I’m not going to kill it,” Eren traps it under the cup and scoots the paper underneath it, “I’m going to let it out.”

Levi sighs, “If the fucker comes back, I’ll fucking burn everything.”

With this, Mikasa’s stay becomes more tolerable. They get along surprisingly well when she isn’t trying to sabotage him. It doesn’t mean that he’s sad to see her off – she might have been _tolerable_ , but Levi misses the cuddle space he gets with Eren when it’s only the two of them.

But still, when she turns around on her way out of the door and quickly shoves something soft into his hands, he can’t help but be speechless when he sees a navy scarf in his hands – a note is attached.

                _Keep more sewing supplies for my next visit._

-          _Mikasa_.

Eren laughs when Levi wears it the next day.

~fin       

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this is how Mikasa and Levi's relationship would work. Idk hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
